


Compagni di scuola

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Watson torna a casa da scuola in lacrime.<br/>In classe ha letto un tema sulla sua famiglia ed alcuni compagni la hanno presa in giro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compagni di scuola

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che il caldo continua ad imperversare e di notte non riesco a dormire, mi è venuta in mente questa nuova puntata delle avventure di Jane Watson.  
> Questa one shot è il seguito di “Cercasi tata” ed è la seconda parte (per ora) della serie “Jane Watson di Baker Street”.  
> A dire il vero, quando sono partita a scrivere la prima one shot, non avevo intenzione di farne una serie, quindi non so da quante one shot sarà composta la serie.  
> Potrebbero essere solo queste due, oppure tante.  
> Dipende da quanto riuscirò a dormire di notte!  
> Anche cronologicamente, i racconti potrebbero subire delle variazioni.  
> Dipenderà dalle idee che mi verranno in mente.  
> Posso assicurare, però, che le storie non saranno legate fra di loro, quindi si potranno leggere tranquillamente in modo indipendente.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Doyle e della BBC.  
> Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre fan fiction o storie, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura

Compagni di scuola

 

 

Compito per casa.

Descrivi te e la tua famiglia.

 

Mi chiamo Jane Watson.

Ho sei anni e otto mesi.

Abito al 221B di Baker Street.

Sono bionda.

Ho gli occhi azzurri.

Mi mancano 5 denti.

Vivo con il mio papà.

Il mio papà si chiama John.

Il mio papà è un dottore.

Il mio papà è biondo.

Zio Sherlock dice che il mio papà ha gli occhi azzurri più belli del mondo.

Il mio papà è il papà più bello del mondo.

Voglio molto bene al mio papà perché è buono e mi legge tante favole.

Con noi vive il marito del papà.

Si chiama zio Sherlock e fa il colsunente coln CONSULENTE INVESTIGATIVO.

Zio Sherlock mette in prigione i cattivi.

Papà lo aiuta.

Voglio bene allo zio Sherlock perché mi lascia usare il suo micoscopio microscopio.

Con noi c’è Alex.

Lei è la mia tata.

È mora.

Sta con me quando il papà non è in casa.

Le voglio bene perché mi fa giocare.

La signora Hudson è la padrona di casa.

È vecchia, ma simpatica.

Mi fa sempre i biscotti.

Lo zio Mycroft è il fratello dello zio Sherlock.

Mi fa tanti regali.

Lo zio Sherlock dice che lo zio Mycroft è il governo inglese.

Il mio papà sgrida sempre lo zio Sherlock perché litiga con lo zio Mycroft.

Il mio papà dice che ci si deve volere bene.

Poi c’è lo zio Greg.

Il mio papà dice che si chiama Greg.

Lo zio Sherlock lo chiama Gary.

Io penso che ha ragione il mio papà.

Lo zio Greg è un ispettore a Scotland Yard.

Lo zio Sherlock dice che lo zio Greg non sa fare nulla senza di lui.

Il mio papà dice che lo zio Greg è un bravo poliziotto.

A me piace lo zio Greg.

Mi fa sempre ridere.

Questa è la mia famiglia.

La mia famiglia è bella.

Io sono felice con la mia famiglia.

 

 

Alex Wilson era la tata di Jane Watson da quando la bambina era una neonata e la stava aspettando davanti all’ingresso della scuola.

Gli altri genitori chiacchieravano intensamente, ma Alex non si era mai fatta coinvolgere nei loro discorsi.

John aveva scelto quella scuola per la figlia perché poteva permettersene la parcella senza chiedere aiuti finanziari ai fratelli Holmes.

La scelta della scuola era stato oggetto di una lunghissima discussione.

Sherlock e John si erano sposati tre anni prima ed il dottore aveva preteso la stipula di un contratto prematrimoniale che tenesse separati i beni dei due uomini.

Naturalmente Sherlock aveva tentato di fare resistenza, dicendo che sapeva benissimo che John non lo stava sposando per i suoi soldi.

Non c’era stato nulla da fare.

John si era impuntato, rifiutando di sposarsi se non avessero mantenuto i beni separati.

E la separazione dei beni aveva incluso le spese di mantenimento di Jane.

L’unica cosa che Sherlock riuscì ad ottenere, fu di essere designato tutore di Jane, nel caso in cui a John fosse successo qualcosa.

La scuola elementare “Queen Victoria” era piaciuta al dottore per la sua vicinanza a casa e per la struttura moderna.

Anche gli altri membri della famiglia avevano approvato la scelta.

Soprattutto dopo che Mycroft aveva sottoposto il personale ad attenti ed approfonditi controlli.

In quei primi mesi di scuola, Jane era stata felice.

Fino al giorno in cui aveva letto in classe il tema in cui descriveva la sua famiglia.

Quando uscì dalla scuola era sola e triste, con la testa bassa.

Alex si preoccupò subito:

“Cosa è successo? – chiese – La maestra ti ha sgridata?”

“No.” rispose Jane con una vocina flebile.

“Hai preso un brutto voto?”

“No.”

“Hai litigato con i tuoi compagni di classe?”

Jane esitò a lungo, prima di rispondere a questa domanda:

“No.” disse infine, ma Alex non ne era convinta.

Guardò i compagni di classe di Jane e notò che alcuni avevano dei sorrisetti cattivi dipinti sulle labbra.

Alex fu tentata di affrontare compagni e genitori, ma pensò che potesse essere stata una semplice lite fra bambini e che Jane ne avrebbe parlato al padre.

Prese per mano la piccola ed andarono a casa.

Arrivate al 221B di Baker Street, furono accolte dalla signora Hudson, che aveva preparato tea e biscotti.

“Grazie, signora Hudson. – disse Jane senza alzare gli occhi e con la faccina sempre triste – Non ho fame. Posso andare a fare i compiti?”

Le due donne si guardarono preoccupate:

“Certo, cara. – rispose la signora Hudson – Ti tengo i biscotti per dopo, va bene?”

“Grazie.”

Jane corse su per le scale fino al salotto.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese la signora Hudson ad Alex.

“Non vuole dirmelo. – rispose Alex – Ora mando un messaggio a John. Spero che riesca a venire a casa presto.”

 

 

John arrivò a casa insieme a Sherlock.

Erano stati impegnati in un caso, ma avevano sbrigato tutto in fretta per parlare con Jane.

Trovarono la piccola in salotto, che stava facendo i compiti.

“Ciao tesoro. – la salutò John – Stai facendo i compiti?”

Attaccò il giubbotto all’attaccapanni ed andò dalla figlia, dandole un lieve bacio sulla testa.

“Sì.” rispose la piccola sempre con la vocina triste.

John si accucciò di fianco alla figlia e le mise un dito sotto il mento, facendole voltare il viso verso di lui, dolcemente.

Jane sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

Sherlock strinse i denti e si sedette sulla propria poltrona, facendo finta di accordare il violino, ma non perdendo una sola parola di quello che si stavano dicendo padre e figlia.

“Tesoro, cosa c’è che non va? – chiese John – Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto e che io non mi arrabbierò.”

Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia della bambina, che tirò su con il naso.

“Ho letto il tema sulla mia famiglia in classe.” disse la piccola con la voce incrinata.

“Alla maestra non è piaciuto?” domandò John perplesso.

“La maestra mi ha dato 10.” rispose Jane, facendo vedere il quaderno al padre.

John sorrise contento:

“È un voto bellissimo, tesoro. – disse – Perché piangi, allora? Non potevi prendere di più.”

“Lo so. – ribatté Jane – È che …” si interruppe, come se non volesse continuare.

“È che …?” insisté John con dolcezza.

Jane buttò le braccia al collo del padre e scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

Fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, spiegò al padre che alcuni compagni di classe l’avevano presa in giro dato non aveva una mamma, ma aveva un papà che era come una donna perché si era sposato con un uomo.

L’avevano canzonata perché la sua non era una famiglia, ma una strana composizione di persone cattive, dato che vivevano nel peccato e in modo perverso.

Per finire, le avevano detto che il suo papà aveva incastrato due uomini ricchi e potenti come Sherlock e Mycroft, facendosi sbattere dai due fratelli per arrivare ai loro soldi.

“Papà, cosa vuole dire che ti fai sbattere da zio Sherlock e da Zio Mycroft? – chiese Jane con la voce rotta dal pianto – E perché dicono che la nostra non è una vera famiglia?”

La rabbia era montata dentro John, che non sapeva bene cosa rispondere alla figlia.

Dalle parole usate, si capiva perfettamente che i bambini stessero solo ripetendo cose sentite in casa e dette dai genitori.

“Non piangere, Jane. – rispose John, asciugando gli occhi alla figlia – Quei bambini non sanno quello dicono. Sono solo invidiosi, perché tu hai la famiglia migliore che ci sia al mondo. Tu mi credi, vero?”

“Certo. – ribatté la piccola, accennando un sorriso – Io lo so che siamo una famiglia fantasticherrima.”

“Bene. – le sorrise John – Ora che ne dici di mangiare i biscotti che ti ha preparato la signora Hudson?”

“Sì! Ho tanta fame!” trillò, finalmente felice, Jane.

John la prese in braccio e la portò a casa della signora Hudson.

Sherlock appoggiò il violino e l’archetto al tavolino, si mise il cappotto ed uscì di casa.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes era al Diongene’s, come al solito.

Quando vide entrare il fratello, capì che era successo qualcosa di grave, dall’espressione furiosa del suo viso.

“Con chi hai litigato?” chiese Mycroft con un sorriso ironico.

“Si tratta di Jane.” rispose Sherlock con tono gelido.

Mycroft si fece interessato e teso:

“Qualcuno ha fatto del male alla nostra piccola?” domandò con una nota d’ira già presente nella voce.

Sherlock gli raccontò per filo e per segno quello che era accaduto.

Senza che il più giovane degli Holmes dovesse aggiungere altro, Mycroft estrasse dalla tasca il proprio cellulare e chiamò Anthea:

“Voglio che lei scopra tutto quello che può sui genitori dei compagni di classe di Jane Watson. – ordinò alla sua assistente – Voglio rapporti dettagliati su conti, abitudini ed amicizie di ognuno di loro.”

Riattaccò.

I due fratelli si guardarono per qualche minuto:

“Cosa vuole fare John?” chiese Mycroft.

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherlock – Sai che John preferisce la diplomazia.”

“Anche io. – ribatté Mycroft – Però non quando fanno piangere la nostra piccola.”

 

 

John aveva parlato con la maestra, che si scusò tanto, ma non si era accorta di quello che era accaduto.

Chiese che fosse convocata un’assemblea, per parlare con gli altri genitori.

La maestra, pur con riluttanza, convocò i genitori.

John si aspettava che Sherlock volesse essere presente, ma, stranamente, il marito sembrava non essere interessato a partecipare all’assemblea.

La cosa lasciò perplesso John, che sentì suonare numerosi campanelli d’allarme.

 

 

Era arrivata la sera dell’assemblea e Sherlock aveva lasciato uscire John da solo, senza fare commenti.

I genitori erano tutti presenti.

John si mise di fianco alla maestra e spiegò il motivo per cui aveva chiesto l’incontro:

“Dopo la lettura del tema sulla famiglia, ci sono stati dei bambini che hanno preso in giro mia figlia. – disse John, con calma – I termini che i bambini hanno usato, fanno capire che hanno solo ripetuto quello che hanno sentito in casa. Posso comprendere che qualcuno non approvi il mio modo di vivere, ma si tratta di difendere la serenità di mia figlia, quindi vi chiederei di non farvi sentire dai vostri figli, quando fate certi commenti.”

“Ehi amico, se non ti piace quello che diciamo di te, puoi cambiare scuola. Nessuno vuole che dei finocchi si mischino alle persone normali.” disse un uomo robusto.

“Vuole mettere naso in quello che diciamo in casa nostra? – chiese, offesa, una delle mamme – Se non vuole essere criticato, non viva nel peccato con un altro uomo!”

John serrò i pugni, ma mantenne la calma:

“Il matrimonio fra uomini è legale in Inghilterra. – ribatté John – Non vivo nel peccato, ma con mio marito, come lei.”

“Non dire stupidaggini.” la voce bassa e profonda di Sherlock lo interruppe.

John si voltò verso la porta della classe per vedere entrare Sherlock e Mycroft, con in mano diverse cartelline.

John impallidì.

Decisamente i fratelli Holmes non era venuti alla riunione con intenzioni pacifiche.

“Io sono Sherlock Holmes, il legittimo marito di John Watson. – riprese prima che il dottore potesse intervenire – E non permetterei mai a nessuno, uomo o donna che fosse, di toccare mio marito neanche con un dito. Figuriamoci se accetterei di scambiarlo con un altro, anche solo per una notte, come fate lei e suo marito, signora Patterson.”

Mycroft aprì una cartellina:

“Eleonor Jones Patterson e Phillip Patterson, sposati dal 2001, genitori di Jennifer Patterson. – lesse da un foglio – Iscritti all’esclusivo club ‘Blue Moon’ dal 2012. Esclusivo perché i soci accettano di scambiarsi i partner e di fare giochetti sadomaso.”

La donna divenne rossa e si irrigidì in una posa impettita e furiosa:

“Come si permette? – chiese con un tono di voce più alto di due ottave – Chi è lei che OSA inventarsi queste porcherie per mettere in cattiva luce delle persone per bene?”

“Mycroft Holmes. – si presentò il maggiore dei fratelli – Sono il fratello di Sherlock. John è mio cognato. Mio fratello ed io non ce ne dividiamo i favori sessuali, come lei ha ipotizzato, non solo fra le mura di casa, ma anche parlando con gli altri genitori. Solo perché lei è abituata a dividere suo marito con altri uomini e donne, non vuol dire che sia così per tutti. Se qualcuno le volesse vedere, ho qui le ricevute delle carte di credito dei signori Patterson, che attestano quello che ho appena detto.”

La donna non riusciva più a parlare.

L’uomo che aveva parlato per primo, sghignazzò alle sue spalle:

“Signor Willington sua moglie è a conoscenza del fatto che lei paga l’affitto di un appartamento in cui vive una donna di nome Paula Carter? – chiese Sherlock, smorzando la risata dell’uomo – Sua moglie sa che la signorina Carter ha ventiquattro anni ed è la sua amante fissa da cinque anni? E ho detto fissa, perché ci sono altre amanti saltuarie … quindici, negli ultimi dodici mesi.”

La donna accanto al signor Willington lo fissò furiosa e gli rifilò una sberla sonora:

“Non tornare a casa stasera! – urlò la donna – Ti farò contattare dal mio avvocato!”

E se ne andò impettita, seguita dall’implorante marito.

Sherlock stava per riprendere a parlare, ma fu interrotto:

“Adesso basta!” l’esplosione di rabbia venne da John.

Sherlock e Mycroft lo fissarono interdetti:

“Stiamo solo dimostrando che anche loro non sono famiglie e genitori perfetti.” si difese Sherlock.

“Non era necessario svergognare queste persone davanti agli altri genitori.” ribatté John, gelido.

“Hanno cominciato loro. – intervenne Mycroft – Se avessero chiesto scusa o parlato serenamente, invece di attaccarti, non saremmo mai intervenuti.”

“Non fare il bambino, Mycroft! – si irritò John – Non importa chi abbia iniziato. Noi siamo gli adulti e dovremmo riuscire a parlare da persone civili, senza trasformare tutto in rissa.”

“Ha ragione, dottor Watson. – disse una delle mamme – A volte, però, bisogna ricordare alle persone che tutti abbiamo i nostri scheletri negli armadi e che non si devono giudicare gli altri. Lei ha fatto notare che non fa nulla di male. Capisco la rabbia di suo marito, deve amarla molto per essere venuto qui, pronto ad attaccarci tutti per difendere lei e sua figlia. Non so quanti di noi possano dire lo stesso dei propri compagni. Purtroppo, noi adulti molto spesso dimentichiamo che i bambini ci ascoltano e che ripetono quello che sentono. Per quanto possiamo non approvare lo stile di vita di una persona, non abbiamo diritto a criticarla fino a quando rispetta noi e le nostre convinzioni. Io spero che mia figlia non abbia ferito la sua, dottor Watson, ma, se così fosse, le chiedo scusa. Farò in modo che la cosa non si ripeta.”

John le sorrise grato.

Alla donna si unirono anche altri genitori, che promisero che l’episodio increscioso non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Jane tornò a casa da scuola raggiante.

“Come è andata a scuola, tesoro?” chiese John.

“Benissimo! – rispose Jane – Sai che tutti dicono che ho un papà ed uno zio fantastici? Posso raccontare delle vostre indagini? Dimmi di sì papà.” supplicò la bambina con occhi da cerbiatto.

John sorrise:

“Solo se prometti di non dire che lo zio Sherlock tiene dei pezzi di cadavere nel nostro frigorifero.”

“Ma papà è una cosa fighissima!” si lamentò la piccola.

John la guardò severamente, riuscendo a stento a trattenersi dal ridare:

“Non si dice fighissima. – la ammonì – E non è una voce da spargere in giro. Prometti.”

“Promesso.” sospirò Jane, con voce delusa e mettendo il broncio.

John le diede un bacio sulla testa, sorridendo teneramente.

Quando faceva così, gli ricordava moltissimo Sherlock.

Non sapeva se la somiglianza fosse dovuta al fatto che Sherlock, a volte, si comportava da bambino o se Jane stesse pericolosamente copiando dal giovane Holmes quegli atteggiamenti che facevano ridere John, rendendogli difficile arrabbiarsi veramente con il marito.

John aveva saputo che i Patterson e i Willington avevano cambiato scuola ai propri figli.

Ne era dispiaciuto, perché sperava in una soluzione senza danni per nessuno.

Sotto sotto, però, era stato contento dell’intervento di Sherlock e Mycroft, perché gli avevano dimostrato, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che loro erano una vera famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino qui.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.


End file.
